State of Unconsciousness
by RebellPrincess
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke, set up by Bell's sister Octavia, have been dating for a few months. On a night that was supposed to be romantic and full of passion, something goes wrong and Bellamy and Clarke end up in the hospital. The 100 Bellarke AU hospital fic. This will be a chapter story, but a short one. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**State of Unconsciousness - RebellPrincess**

 **A/N: Hey :) Here's my first bellarke au. Please let me know what you think!**

 **PM me if you want a specific character/ship for my next story. I haven't decided if it's going to be a oneshot or another chapter story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

6:45. Clarke's head rested in her hand as she stared glumly at the cold pasta. For the sixth time that month, Bellamy had been late for dinner. Clarke gave him 5 extra chances, which was 5 chances too many but tonight was the last straw. She had worked too hard on the preparation and cooking of these 'special' dinners for him to never make it over in time.

6:51, there's a knock on the door. Clarke's heart didn't race, like it normally did. She didn't look down to fix her dress or fix her hair, like she usually did. She didn't make sure everything was in place for him, like she usually did. She just opened the door and waited to see what excuse he could come up with this time.

The first time, it was traffic, which was believable since there had been a falling tree on the major road by Clarke's apartment. The second time, it was a storm. The weather had been unsafe to drive in so he waited until it cleared. The third time, he was held up at work, which could've been true but Clarke never looked too much into it. The fourth time, he brought flowers and said it took an especially long time to put together the bouquet, which Clarke knew from past experiences that the bouquets were always ready and it only took a matter of seconds to choose and buy one.

Bellamy's tall, muscular form was leaning against the doorframe. "Hey, Princess." He grinned, running his hand through his wet hair.

"You're late." Clarke stated, adding no expression to her voice.

"I know and I am _so_ sorry. I have a report coming up for school and I lost track of time." He smiled apologetically. "The rain made the roads slippery so I couldn't race over here like I normally do."

"Like you normally do?" Her voice rose. "Normally, you show up an hour late with a lame excuse. Normally, I just microwave the food I spent _all day_ preparing and making sure it's all perfect. Normally, I let it slide because I am trying _so fricking hard_ to make this relationship work, but I don't have it in me anymore!" Clarke's voice was shrill, she's never heard it like that before.

Bellamy's grin faded. "I said I was– wait. What do you mean you try to make it work? A relationship takes effort, Clarke."

"Not this much effort! This is the fifth time you've been late for our anniversary dinner. I don't even know why we're celebrating three months anyway. I think this whole thing," Clarke motioned back and forth between their bodies. "Just isn't working anymore."

Bellamy stood silent for a moment. "We've known each other for years. We weren't celebrating the three months I've been waiting for. We were just celebrating the fact that my sister finally got us together, because it was what we _both_ wanted."

"Well, if I had known being involved with you romantically would involve me waiting around all the time, I wouldn't have bothered." Clarke immediately regretted the words once they left her mouth, but didn't take them back.

Bellamy looked like he had just been stabbed in the stomach. He shook his head, drops of water falling to the floor. "You don't mean that, Clarke. Let me come in. We can talk about this inside, maybe over dinner? Even microwaved, it always tastes amazing."

"No, Bell. I don't think that's a good idea." Clarke stated, looking directly up into his eyes. "I think we need to take a break."

He looked as if the knife was being twisted. "Clarke, I love you. I really do. If you knew how hectic things were at work and school, you would understand. This is just one of our silly arguments."

Clarke looked away from his sad eyes. Her mind was made up. "I'm sorry, Bell. I just need some time."

Bellamy opened his mouth to protest, but she shut the door. She waited to hear he left before going to clean up the ruined dinner.

After everything was put away, Clarke sat down with her bowl of pasta and turned on the TV, flicking through channels. The weight on her heart hadn't lessened, but she knew the break was only temporary. Once she found her cool and once Bellamy became more responsible, she would take him back with ecstatic open arms.

Her cell phone rang, filling the apartment with loud rings. The caller ID said 'Octavia', no doubt to give Clarke the third degree on breaking up with her brother.

"Hey, O." She said calmly.

"Clarke, there's been an accident. Bell, he's… not okay. We're at the hospital."

"Octavia? What happened?" Clarke's heart stopped.

There was rustling on the other end and then, "Doctor's coming, I have to go. Please hurry."

 _Click._

Clarke sat in the waiting room with Octavia, both girls in panic.

"What did the doctor say, exactly?" Clarke asked the other girl, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

"Bellamy was driving home, I guess, and it was raining and his car skidded into the other lane and hit a truck." This sent a fresh wave of tears running down her face. "There was a lot of blood… Bell lost a lot of blood. Oh god." She put her face in her hands.

Clarke sat perfectly still, still in shock from the damage she had seen on Bellamy's car. "But he's going to be okay." She asked, but it was more a statement, whether to comfort her of Octavia she didn't know.

A young man in a white doctor's coat came into the waiting room. He approached the two girls. "Hello girls. My name is Jackson Arc and I'm the doctor overseeing your brother while he's with us."

Octavia nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "He's my brother, but he's her boyfriend." She motioned to Clarke.

Guilt consumed the blonde. "Actually, he's my ex-boyfriend right now." She refused to look at Octavia's face.

"Whatever the case, Mr. Blake has very serious problems concerning his brain. He's lost a lot of blood, but the majority of his bleeding was inside his head." Dr. Jackson Arc continued. "While he's unconscious now, we're afraid he might slip into a coma from the severe bleeding his brain has had to undergo."

Now, Clarke started to cry. "But he's going to be okay, right? Tell me he's going to be okay."

The doctor smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, miss…"

"Clarke Griffin."

"Miss Griffin. We aren't sure of his conditions right now. They are pretty serious."

Clarke's chest pained. "My mother is Abby Griffin. She's one of the top doctors at this hospital. I want her on Bellamy's team. Please, she's the only one I trust to do everything she can."

"Look, your mother is a fine doctor but she's already on several patient's care teams. We can't–"

Octavia shook her head. "My brother might go into a coma, and you're telling me you can't put the best doctor we know on his team?" Her voice rose higher, until it was a scream.

Dr. Jackson Arc looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then his pager beeped and he excused himself and left.

Uncomfortable moments of silence passed, then Octavia spoke. "What do you mean ex-boyfriend?"

Clarke, whose face was soaked with tears, turned to Octavia. "It was a stupid fight. You know us. Oh god, O. The last thing I said to him was that I wished we never started dating. I didn't even mean it. I would never mean something like that. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Clarke." Octavia responded, but said nothing more.

The two girls sat in silence for a long time, dozing off here and there but mostly they worried.

A nurse who looked to be in her mid-50s came out to greet them. "Mr. Blake is in room 319. You may visit him now."

Clarke couldn't help but feel relief. She'd be able to apologize, to take her cruel words back, to make it right again. "He's okay?" A sense of security and safety filled the room.

The nurse looked at them tiredly. "The blood in his brain was tremendous. It was quite a tiring night for all of us but, as of now, yes. Mr. Blake is okay. He did, however, slip into hopefully a short-term state of unconsciousness, a coma, earlier this morning. Didn't someone come and tell you?"

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please R &R!**

 **Thanks! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**State of Unconsciousness (Chapter Two) – RebellPrincess**

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for the follows/favourites/reviews! Without further ado, here's chapter two. (yes it rhymed on purpose)**

The white walls of the hospital room were plain and boring. No paintings or wall décor were hanging, besides a small clock above the door. The clocks relentless _tick tocks_ filled the room, which otherwise would've held a deafening silence.

Clarke sat, head hanging, in a plush chair. It had been two days since Bellamy was admitted to the hospital, two days since Clarke had left his side. After the first night, Octavia was deemed responsible for telling the rest of their friends. Raven and her new boyfriend, Wick, showed up with coffee and flowers after receiving the phone call. Clarke accepted the coffee with gratitude, but never actually drank it.

It was all her fault. If she hadn't been so angry, so bitchy, Bellamy would never have left so quickly. They would've been in her apartment, perhaps even her bedroom, but instead they were here. And it was entirely Clarke's fault. Octavia disagreed. Although she was still bummed about the couple breaking up, she didn't blame Clarke and made that very clear.

When Octavia had to leave in the afternoon for a college class she had picked up, Clarke moved to the seat closest to Bellamy's bed.

"I am so sorry, Bell." She said softly, a tear running down her cheek. She held his hand in hers, whispering apologies.

Nurses came and went all day, checking on the dark-haired man. One even offered Clarke a snack from the cafeteria, which she was thankful for. "Sweetie, he's in great hands here. Why don't you go home?" The nurse had said after putting an apple and chocolate pudding on the table beside Bellamy.

Clarke shook her head. "I can't." She said shortly.

The nurse had smiled sadly, then left promptly.

After fixing Bellamy's hair and telling him she loved him and that it would be cruel for him to not wake up, Clarke fell asleep for the first time in two days, still hanging onto Bellamy's hand as if it was the only thing that could save her.

 _Bellamy's eyes fluttered open. "Hey Princess." He said weakly._

" _Sh, sh, sh, sh." Clarke let her hand graze his cheek. "Rest."_

" _I've been resting for days, Princess. I could hear your every word." He grinned at her. "You love me?"_

 _Clarke laughed, crying tears of complete happiness. "I was worried I'd never get to say that to a conscious you." She leaned over and kissed him._

" _Clarke." Bellamy said. "Clarke, wake up."_

 _She looked at him with a confused expression. "What?"_

" _Wake up. Clarke, honey. It's me, I brought you breakfast."_

Clarke's eyes squinted opening, not wanting to face the bright lights in the room.

"Clarke, wake up." A voice said above her.

Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother, stood in front of her in a white medical coat, holding a tray of hospital food. Clarke's stomach growled in the presence of it.

Her mother began talking to her, but Clarke couldn't let go of her dream. ' _I could hear your every word._ ', she recounted.

Still holding his hand, she stood up and sat on a small part of the bed Bellamy wasn't taking up.

"Are you even listening to me?" Abby demanded.

Clarke nodded. "Of course, I'm just…" She looked at Bell. "I love you." She whispered, just so he could hear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please wake up, Bellamy."

Abby put the tray of food next to the uneaten pudding with a raised eyebrow. "You need to go home. You've wasted enough time here. They'll phone you if he wakes up, Clarke. You don't need to be here."

"I need to be the first face he sees." Clarke responded simply.

"Clarke, you can't always take care of other people before yourself. You need proper rest and look at this-" Abby gestured to the two day old coffee and food. "You need to eat something."

"I ate an apple. I'm just not hungry." Fed up, Clarke tried to get her mother away. "Don't you have someone to look after or something? I know you were too busy to be on my _boyfriend's_ surgical team and all."

Her mother smiled. "I was too busy. I would've been on the team if I could have."

"Whatever." Clarke turned back to Bellamy, looking at his perfect features. She heard the door close and the room was once again filled with only the sound of a ticking clock.

 **This chapter was basically a filler chapter before the next one! Love you guys!  
**

 **Please follow/favourite and review!**

 **Mini Spoiler for the next chapter: Bellamy's hospital room will be filled with people.**

 **Tell me your theories… ;)**

 **Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**State of Unconsciousness (Chapter 3) – RebellPrincess**

 **(I previously updated the wrong chapter (struggle of pulling an all-nighter last night) but thank you to the person who pointed that out! Sorry!)**

 **Here's the right chapter!**

* * *

Clarke groaned when she heard the hospital door creak open. Sunlight streamed in from the windows, blinding her momentarily. She hadn't remembered falling asleep. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her before she realized it was stupid to feel guilty for falling asleep.

Moments from the disastrous dinner a few nights ago flooded her mind. It wasn't at all stupid to feel guilty over that.

A nurse in pink and purple scrubs with short brown hair walked into the room. "Hello, Miss Blake!" She sang cheerily. Way too cheery for… Clarke glanced at the clock. _7 am_?

"No, no," Clarke corrected the nurse. "I'm Clarke Griffin. He's not… We're not…" She trailed off.

The nurse apologized and introduced herself as Callie. "Just here for a routine checkup," She continued to inform Clarke of her every move. "I have to check his pulse and record all the information on this screen right here." She pointed to the machine Bellamy was attached to.

"That's great," Clarke told her. She looked over to the uneaten, spoiled food on the night stand. Her stomach growled loudly. Before, the thought of food disgusted her and made her sick but now, the idea of a bowl of cereal or eggs on toast was more than her stomach could bear. Maybe that was a sign that things were changing; he was getting better.

The nurse signed the medical report, checking out at 7:16 and said she would be back around 1pm to check on Bellamy again so Clarke decided to make a very quick trip to the cafeteria.

When she stepped into the hallway, it dawned on her that she hadn't been outside that room in three days. She found her way to the cafeteria and decided to order a bagel and a coffee. Clarke dug through her purse to find wrinkled bills to pay for the food. She sat at a small, round table and began to eat. The bagel was delicious. Never in a million years would she had thought that a simple poppy-seed bagel with butter would be _so_ good. Clarke devoured it, washing it down with hot coffee.

Before going back to the depressing room, Clarke thought she would walk around. There wasn't much to see in a hospital besides blank walls and closed windows, but it was better than watching Bellamy unconsciously sleep.

When she finally got back to Bellamy's hallway, it was two minutes shy of 8am. Pleased that she could tell her mother and her friends that she was out for almost an hour, she headed back into Bellamy's room.

Except something was different.

The door to his room was open, and there was over half a dozen people surrounding his bed. Had Bellamy woken up?

Clarke ran into the room, expecting to see a smiling Bellamy and hear Octavia scolding him for scaring her. Instead she was greeted by many doctors and nurses and a loud beeping noise.

"What's going on?" She asked, voice shaking. Something was wrong.

The nurse she had seen earlier, Callie, was waiting by the door. "Miss Griffin, I need you to wait outside please."

"Why?" Clarke's voice was rising. "What happened?"

Callie didn't wait or hesitate to tell her the news. "Mr. Blake's heart stopped minutes ago. The doctors managed to bring his pulse back, but he's still in a critical state. I'm afraid no unnecessary people are allowed in at the moment. I was only waiting for a friend or family member."

Clarke's voice was in hysterics. "What do you mean it _stopped_? I should be in there, I'm his–"

"Again, I'm sorry but you have to leave. You can wait in the waiting area, if you like."

 _This can't be real_ , Clarke thought. _It's a cruel, cruel_ _joke_ _._

"He's going to be okay." Clarke said, more to herself than the nurse.

The nurse smiled sadly. "They're going to do everything they can."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the follows/favourites/reviews!**

 **If you don't mind, please check out my other story,** _ **One Hundred and One**_ **! (which is the chapter I mis-updated (is that a word?)) It's not an AU, well it sort of is.**

 **Please follow/favourite/review!**

 **Thanks xx**


End file.
